


Define Cannibal

by Waynesgrayson (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waynesgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Oxford definition of cannibal,” Hannibal began, “ is a person who eats the flesh of other human beings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted someone to ask Hannibal Lecter what the definition of cannibal is, and who better then his own daughter?

“What's a cannibal?” The question itself is innocent enough, asked with genuine curiosity and a hint of embarrassment. Will furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to look put together; it was taking more will power than he would ever admit to stop the grin threatening to break his features, “Why do you ask?”

His daughters cheeks turn a little red. It was clear she felt embarrassed for asking. She probably assumed she should already know the answer, but couldn't take not knowing any longer.

“It was brought up in law class the other day,” she began, Will took a quick look towards his husband who was giving his undivided attention to their seventeen year old. He knew where this conversation was going. It was often Kaylee came home with questions regarding old cases and killers, curiosity pouring out of her and overflowing her thoughts until he or Hannibal tell her the conversation is over, “Mr. Masons asked if people had examples of odd cases, or ones that while horrifying, left a huge impression on the people of today,” her head tilted to the side as she spoke in a deeper voice, doing her best impression of the elderly teacher, “and someone brought up the Chesapeake Ripper.”

“Who?”

“Jeremy.”

 _Ah_ , Will thought,  _Jeremy_. While he certainly wasn't the worst teen Will laid eyes on, he was one that -when brought up at dinner- brought a short silence to their table. Jeremy was the class clown. A mocker of fellow students and the annoying one in the back row who talks back to those in authority. From what Kaylee has told them, he never does the work assigned, and picks on those he feels to be less than him. A few months ago, Kaylee felt his wrath. Though, after a talk with the schools principle, the boys parents, and a few follow up calls, Hannibal put an end to it almost immediately. The boy was never brought up again, until tonight.

“I mean I know what he did and all,” she nodded, “ but then someone said he was a cannibal and everyone seemed to know what he was taking about except for me, and I didn't want to ask in front of everyone, so I thought I'd ask you guys.” With her little rant over, her wide eyes went back and forth between the two men. Will didn't know what to say. Of course he knew the answer, but just the thought of his daughter- his and _Hannibal Lecter's_ daughter- asking the definition of cannibal, was a bit too much for the man. He wanted to laugh the type of laugh that left you red faced and breathless after five seconds. But he couldn't. She was serious, and by the look of Hannibal's face, he was going to give her a serious answer.

_Damn._

“The Oxford definition of cannibal,” Hannibal began, “ is a person who eats the flesh of other human beings.”

Kaylee's eyes widen for a moment as she takes in her papa's answer, though her shock it didn't last long, her expression soon turned to puzzlement. Will knew she wanted to know exactly how one went about doing that, and he was grateful when she didn't. Instead, she settled for a simple, “Oh. That's it?”

Hannibal smiled small as he resumed eating, “That is it.”

 

It wasn't until late, when Kaylee was hours into a deep sleep, all the dogs settled, the house locked and dark, did Will finally laugh. Tucked into Hannibal's side as the doctor read, Will was slowly drifting off when the question popped back into his head. Unable to stop the smile that spread across his face, Will laughed into the soft fabric of Hannibal's night shirt.

“I see you still find the question of the day amusing.”

“I was trying not to laugh when she asked. I mean, of all the people.” he gestured out with his free arm.

Hannibal looked away from his book and smiled down at Will.

“I liked your answer. Short and simple. You handled it well.”

“Why, which answer would you have given?” Will grinned for a moment before answering, laughter threatening to take over his words, “A cannibal, is someone who is fed up with people.”

His husbands laughter mixed with his own, Will could feel the amused gaze he was being given, “How long have you waited to use that one?”

“Years.”

Hannibal laughed, and placed his book down on the night stand. He pulled the lamps chain and moved until he was fully laying down, Will still atop his chest.

Will fell asleep with his mind full of laughter, and his arms full of his cannibalistic husband.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let's be real here, cannibalism is actually terrifying, especially when you think about it completely. But when you think about it briefly. It's fucking hilarious.  
> “Oh hey Jim, whatcha eating there?”  
> “Marvin.”  
> “Jim! You killed Marvin! How could you do that?!”  
> “He didn't hold the door open for me.”  
> “....that bastard, carry on.”  
> I always imagine a conversation like that when I think of cannibalism.  
> And then I laugh like a fucking idiot.
> 
> Unfortunately, no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry.


End file.
